1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to machine tools, and more particularly to a machine tool including a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Machine tools such as a computer numerical control (CNC) machine tool may include a multi-axis holder or a linear (X, Y axis) holder. In either case, a cutting tool moves relative to the blank or workpiece under the control of a programmable controller, which itself includes a computer program. The cutting tool is not restricted to standard turning or milling cutters, but also includes all mechanical, electronic and/or electro-mechanical devices used to modify the shape and/or properties of the workpiece.
With a typical machine tool, the workpiece must first be fixed to the machine tool, and the cutting tool (or cutter) must then be accurately aligned with the workpiece. This may be a slow process and difficult to execute precisely. After machining, the workpiece must be removed from the machine tool and its shape observed. This procedure normally requires iteration. Furthermore, repeated fixing and removal of the workpiece is subject to human error, and is time-consuming.
Therefore, a machine tool is desired to overcome the limitations described.